Darkness of Venality
by caligirlsd99
Summary: The blood seemed to have a genesis effect, rapidly restoring life where it was absent. But a life could still be taken since an average being cannot sustain an incompatible substance. " Where life treads, darkness follows forcing all to surrender in its path as it corrupts its victims. Captain Kirks fate, will be death in its most destructive form."
1. Prologue

_Starts at the end of Into Darkness-will develop from there *MAJOR SPOILERS*_

_**A/N**: I'm just a writer fresh out of the Les Miserables fandom and dabbling in the world of Star Trek. I simply got an idea(at one in the morning) and had to write it. So, I hope you like this and I do an adequate job in handling your franchise(: _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek_

* * *

_Prologue_

Darkness. That was all he felt. Yet it wasn't unwelcome, no quite the opposite.

Though at first he fought it, soon he found himself surrendering to this overpowering force. It would all be over. The constant battles fought between oneself and ones conscience, as well as the quandaries one may bestow to another would cease forever.

For some, darkness is feared. It is a sensation wished to be avoided and saved for a time when it is right. For him though, it was at its most opportune.

As he trudged up towards the summit of his desire, each breath became heavier and each limb slowly numbed until pain was no longer present.

He willed himself not to feel the burn that emanated throughout his entire being, and instead dwelled solely on the hundreds of sets of eyes that would live to see another day. But when hundreds remained open, one pair would close never to see the light again.

"_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"_

He internally scoffed at the memory in which yet _another_ disagreement had commenced between him and his beloved comrade. But pain lied in the bold truth.

Only now did he ever fully comprehend the true meaning of that statement. And only now could he appreciate it.

There was still a vague light in the distance, one that had yet to be snuffed and surrendered to the darkness.

That is the light, which he clung to in this moment where all joy had been lost, and where regret was his only redeeming quality. Or so it seemed.

But within the light, held guilt. An overpowering sense of guilt, complete with the blood of _innocent_ men that would forever stain his palms.

When he gazed down at that omnipresent crimson, it began to diminish.

It took with it an overbearing force held over his shoulders and he continued not to fear death, nor the darkness that followed.

Seconds faded into minuets, and each was another precious moment of life that had gone from his being. In hopes of preserving some precious breath he greedily drank from the atmosphere, paying no heed to one who may need it more.

_ This is it. This is what everyone fears, failure. _

But for one to except failure was to become the shame that followed. He lived off of the possibility of never failing, but is death failure? Death without closure perhaps, but death in itself?

Regardless, a captain cannot cheat death.

The rest was a blur. Only vaguely did he recognize the man beyond the glass.

The glass. That which separates a man from reality, and a man from defeat.

He was cognizant towards the words exchanged, but they mean little.

Unlike other men, In the face of death Kirk thought only of the quality of his legacy. And that was all he could dwell on until a certain familiar face appeared in the distance.

Concern was etched onto each crevice of that face, causing the youth to look older than his twenty-three years. For what seemed like the first time, emotions danced across solemn features that withheld all which the two were feeling. He could hardly respond to his dear friend, but the sentiments were there.

"You truly are a fool." The man spoke. Though the words were degrading, their tone held reassurance.

"I felt it was about time I took one for the team. But I did save your life."

"I cannot deny that. Though mine was just a blur in the crowd of many."

He laughed at this, using what little breath he still held to display understanding.

"Do not take a single person for granted, Spock. We are both aware one man, such as you, is not trivial."

Spock nodded. "Perhaps you are correct. For a single just saved hundreds," There was a pause before he continued, "Though it was at the expense of that single."

"I suppose a small sacrifice is merited."

"You do not have to die a martyr Kirk. It is illogical not to expire with some pride."

"Who says I'm going anywhere without my pride?"

"I suppose it was implied." Spock responded, still unable to comprehend the events he had been relentlessly tackled with.

"I'm scared, Spock. Help me not to be. How do you choose not to feel?"

"I do not know."

Kirk gasped for a breath harshly before returning his attention to Spock. It is at times like this when the bond between the two becomes tangible.

"I want you to know why I went back for you. Why I couldn't let you die."

He regarded his companions' wishes carefully, making sure to fully understand the velocity of his statement.

These next words were formed painstakingly, and brought life to what could no longer be spoken by the dying man.

It was as if they held all the difference between life and death. Though perhaps it only held the difference of dying with closure, and dying on ill terms.

"Kirk, I have been and always shall be your friend."

Kirk allowed a small smile to grace his lips, though he would never admit that those few words had made an impact.

There wasn't a response, only a strained example of understanding from Kirk.

He soon felt his eyes become heavy as he brought himself to form final words and the symbolic sign of life, and prosperity was displayed on both sides of the glass.

"_Live long and prosper."_

Soon enough the light faded from those blue eyes that now stared blankly and he found himself reaching into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading I hope you liked it! Drop me a review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this. Any opinion means a lot!


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** For those of you who reviewed, thank you sooo much!I really appreciate your honest input(: I'm really sorry this is late but I had writers block for a while then I went to see star trek again in 3D, and all of today I wasn't home:/ Sooo, once again I apologize for the delay and I will try and post again sometime this week(:_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kirk, I have been and always shall be your friend."

Spock filled these words with as much sincerity as he could gather. Though showing emotion was a feat for him, at the moment all which he had been holding back throughout the years came flooding forward with his friends pending death.

There wasn't a response from his dear companion, only a strained cry that echoed throughout the room. With a sharp intake of breath, Kirk went to make his last attempt at a farewell. But just as his hand was raised to meet Spock's, he released a strangled yelp and stared down at the dagger that had taken inhabitance in his abdomen.

His blue eyes went wide and he struggled to bring forth words to express what he was feeling.

"Spock—"

And just as the blade was removed he fell into an eternal slumber never to wake again empty eyes staring perpetually into the eyes of his assailant. There, standing before his still body was Khan, panting ferociously as a satisfied grin spilt his features.

Spock hastily attempted to open the radiation chamber but to no avail. Not giving into defeat, he fooled with the LCD screen unlocking safety blocks and disengaging the clutch to the door separating him from his target. Warning sirens filled the compartment as it flooded with radiation, and Spock trudged to reach Khan who gazed smugly upon the still body of Captain Kirk.

Just when he was steps away from meeting his target, he came to a startling halt, unable to move any further.

"Spock, why do you insist on pursuing revenge? Hardly logical if you ask me."

Khan circled the area, as if he were taunting Spock with fresh meat, making a hungry soul savage.

"You killed him."

"I?" He questioned taken aback by the mere thought. "It wasn't I who killed him, it was you."

The expression registered on his face was one of pure shock and disbelief.

"How so?"

"You hold the dagger."

Spock looked down to his palms, which held the blade dressed in a crimson that stained his clothes. He attempted to abandon the weapon but found it nearly impossible to release.

"Look around you Spock, It was you who killed all of these innocent souls."

Sure enough, dispersed about the room were the scattered bodies of his victims lost to the radiation poisoning that littered the air. They had all died at his lack of command. Had he evacuated the area, perhaps they could have lived. But instead they lie still at his feet, never even given the chance to live.

"They were merely obeying orders and you killed them with your own selfish ways." Khan continued, "Perhaps if you hadn't allowed your emotions to intercede they would all still be alive. Such a shame. Your humanness has always been at your disadvantage hasn't it?"

Spock stared blankly into the air as Khan goaded him, dwelling solely on the guilt that had overcome. It was true. They were all dead, and it was his fault.

A pain, an overwhelming wave of emotions crashed over his form as he knelt before his adversary, holding his bleeding ears in agony. Khan looked down on his huddled form and accepted his cries with welcome arms, bearing a smug grin. Spock continued to cry out as his stomach churned and green tears fell, burning his dark pupils and tinting them anew.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He screamed in agony as his hands dripped blood and his innards tied in knots.

"You killed them Spock! All of them! Look at each face and each pair of eyes you closed! Blue, green, Brown all of them blank! You selfish man."

Spock shook his head in refusal, not daring to relent to the supposed truth

"Please stop, I can't take anymore!"

"I can. And I will." He could vaguely hear himself scream in a far off distance as

with a single swipe Khan plunged the dagger in his core, twisting as it penetrated his skin and red mixed with green.

That was the last thing he saw before falling.

Spock awoke with a start in his assigned observation room, frantically gasping for air as he struggled to collect himself from his recent _endeavors _within the dream realm.

_Must have been the narcotics. _

For a moment he considered paying a brief visit to the control room to ensure his friends safety, but thought better of it when he realized just how accurate the dream was. Jim Kirk was dead, that was no dream.

But there would be no more dreaming now. He couldn't allow it. For his mind is far more powerful than the dream.

Instead Spock resigned himself to pacing about the room, mumbling incoherent vulgarities as he reviewed his memories. Nothing could ever be the same; he now acquired claim of the title of captain taking command of many. They trust him with their lives. He could only hope he would not plunge a dagger through their naïve reliance.

Unable to bear the deafening silence any longer, he trudged from his chambers and towards the medical establishment down the hall.

'_I owe him this much' _He wallowed as each step became heavier the nearer he approached the door.

It stood tall before Spock, daring him to open it. Beyond the wall was reality, and for now he was quite content living in a happy ending fantasy. But out of sheer respect he found himself opening the vault and entering the chamber.

Within seconds he was consumed in the light of white walls dotted in medical tools and a bitter cold that bit at his toes. The scent of formaldehyde and rotting flesh corrupted his senses, a testament to the fact that the icy temperature did little to slow Jim's decomposition.

The room was not a large keeping and remained modest with nothing but the occasional shelf on the wall and white medical table placed in the center. Atop it was a single black bag, darkening the whole atmosphere with one glimpse. The tags read what he could expect, but having been printed so formally brought life to what had always been right before his eyes.

_Kirk, James T._

Spock sharply closed his eyes as yet another flow of tears threatened to fall. But he would not allow himself to be consumed in guilt and sorrow. Unable to control the urge, he brought his fingers towards the zipper slowly but surely revealing to him Jim's still body.

His form was astonishing. No longer did he bear that signature smirk nor did his blue eyes threaten to stare sharply into your soul resurfacing years of past onus.

His face was torn and scarred, but peaceful all the same as he lay there exposed to the chill. He no longer wore his mustard shirt signifying his honorable position of authority over those on this ship. His bare chest proved how little power he held when no longer breathing. It is hardly reverential in the least, but neither is disrupting his silence in the dead of night.

Spock was tempted to lace his hand atop Jim's pale, solemn features to see if there were any salvageable emotions left within his form; but thought better of it in order to maintain respect for this poor soul.

But Jim was spared in feeling the agony of life, though perhaps life after death for him is just as painful. His escape from this world would have been a blessing, had he been deserving of death. There weren't very many years to his count, this much Spock knew. And it was hardly enough.

"Disheartening isn't it" came a voice from the doorway "To see him like this."

"Show yourself." Spock commanded, swiftly working the zipper back up to preserve Jim's peace. McCoy stepped from his perch and into the light, though his eyes were not trained on the man next to the table but rather on the dark bag that held the form of a man.

"He never was one to give into defeat. You knew that better than anyone."

He circled the table observing the bag as if pondering to whether or not to do what Spock had already dared.

"Since you seem to always have all the answers I ask you, why did he give up?" The doctor's voice cracked as he continued to refuse eye contact. It remained a daunting vagueness as to why their good friend gave up his life in one brash move.

Spock accepted this refusal and stood in silence regarding the situation carefully. It was an unfamiliar and terrifying ground not having the answers, his uncertainty being the source of his trepidations.

As the two stood in silence at the bedside of their Captain, they gazed down at the bag he had been stored in with sorrow.

"He's still out there you know." Bones said immediately breaking the reverie they had surrendered to. "Khan."

"I am aware."

"Are you? Because as acting Captain and potentially our future captain, you sure aren't doing much to avenge your friends death."

"There is not much I can logically play out in pursuing him at the moment."

Spock responded taking his leave from the chamber and heading towards the control room.

"My gosh man it's not logic! It's spontaneous! You can't strike the flame and leave a wildfire to burn down a populated city!" Bones said following him out of the medical center

"I am perfectly aware of your worries and am addressing them as need be. Though at the moment, I am more concerned with formulating a conceivable plan in order to better approach the situation. We cannot afford any casualties."

"Yeah, while you form your 'conceivable plan' I'll be busying myself in the medical department with preparations for the funeral." He turned to leave but stopped again at the door, his back facing Spock.

"Your Captain and friend just died, Spock. Is it that difficult to show some sympathy?" There was a pause as Spock collected himself once again, forcing down the emotion that so often seemed to arise in the most inopportune moments.

"My tangible reflection on my emotions, or lack there of, is simply a way to prevent myself from being emotionally compromised. I have already mourned his loss, and therefore find it illogical to dwell on it any further, especially considering it causes me grief." Bones buried his face in palms exasperatedly mumbling profanities as he exited the control room.

"It's like trying to tell a robot to grow emotion."

Spock ignored this and made his way to the captain's chair, carefully examining it before sitting. Though it was he who had last occupied the seat, it felt different to know that Captain Kirk would no longer inhabit the spot.

He quickly pushed down the thought and began the regulation status reports.

"Mr. Scott, how are our power sources?"

"Up an' running sir, but there is an exponential amount of damage on the bridge, as well as most everywhere else." Scotty replied anxiously through the intercom.

"Is the transporter functional?" Spock responded

"Aye sir, but I wouldn't put 'er to use quite yet. There is still a lack of sources within our systems, a use that requires such a large amount of energy could potentially send us hurdling from the sky again."

"Understood. What is the approximate amount of time before the systems are stable?"

"About two and a half hours, sir."

Spock nodded, though Scotty could not see this.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

Spock regarded the situation incredulously, taking into consideration all possible disadvantages they would be put at if they used the energy. Dr. McCoy was correct; this is no place for logic. Though his approach must be tactical, in order to succeed where it is planned it must also be impulsive.

The question still remained, is it possible to potentially transport a person to the surface with a minimal amount of energy? Perhaps it is possible, but logical? In the ship's current condition, having used the trifling power it has attained could possibly put the crew's life at stake.

" , how far are we from the surface of earth?"

"A rounded 560 kilometers."

"Do we have an awareness on how much energy we must attain before stability?"

"Not on deck, Captain." Spock nodded

"Lieutenant Chekov, are you familiar with the ships standard energy levels?"

"Yes sir, I have studied them in previous journeys."

"Good. Access Mr. Scott's field and retrieve the current readings of power."

"Yes, Captain." Chekov fiddled with the screen until he reached the main power core of the enterprise, which then led him to the records.

"She is at vourty-eight percent power, Captain."

"What percentage is required for stability?"

"Approximately sixty percent."

Spock exhaled a breath before attempting to contact Scotty again for further information.

"Mr. Scott, exactly how much of our ships energy does it consume in order to transport a single being to the surface of earth?"

"Ehhh, If I 'ad to guess at 1 percent per 110 kilometers—"

"5.09 percent, correct?"

"Um, sure…"

"That would mean we would be reduced to 42.91% of our energy. How quickly could we recover to stability?"

"About…" There was a pause before responding "174 minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

Spock sat back in his seat gathering his thoughts in as much order as possible. The entire operation was a gamble. There was no guaranteeing the crews safety. The variables of the equation were so vast and uncertain in the long run it would completely depend on how fast Khan was traveling. They hadn't even the slightest idea where he was, much less where he was going to be and how quickly he would get there.

To make such a precise conclusion regarding the percentage of survival would be impossible. That in itself was enough to throw Spock off-guard.

He couldn't help but consider what Captain Kirk would have done in a situation such as this. He had proved time and time again that to improvise could be superior. Such thinking is what once saved Spock's life. And so in this decision, he must do what he felt would potentially carryout.

"Lieutenant Sulu, I am assigning you as my replacement during my absence. Can you handle such a position admirably as you did so in the previous events?"

"Yes, Captain."

"In the event that I do not return, you have permission to proceed with any necessary maneuvers that may theoretically spare the crew in the attempt to return to starfleet headquarters."

"I am aware, Captain."

Spock nodded and calmly exited the control room, Uhura in tow.

"Spock, wait!" He stopped and turned now facing her in the elevator.

"Lieutenant Uhura."

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I must transport down to the surface in order to pursue the enemy which threatens our safety."

"Why you, Spock?" She asked concerned, taking his hand in hers and looking up with teary eyes.

"Who else but me?"

"Any other person here would qualify. Think about it Spock, how can I be sure you will return? Did you ever consider you may not?"

Spock nodded "I have taken all factors into consideration."

"And? What was the solution?"

"It is uncertain. There is no solution." Uhura observed him with silence silently cursing his current disregard for assurance.

"What in the world convinced you then?"

"It was the ambiguity which convinced me." She shook her head closing her eyes with blatant irritation and concern.

"Spock, just because Jim is dead, does not mean you have to become him. He wouldn't have wanted it."

Spock nodded "I am aware. But this must be done."

And with that he turned from the elevator and towards the transporter platform, notifying the operators of his intentions and providing coordinates.

"Spock!"

" , I was under the impression you were in medical."

"I was." He said breathlessly. "You know what you're doing?"

"The statistical likelihood that our plan would succeed his less than desirable, but that knowledge does not prevent me from pursuing it.

Bones furrowed his brow before patting him quickly on the back.

"Stay safe, Captain."

Spock gave a curt nod and approached the platform, phaser in hand.

"We are clear for transportation, are you ready Captain?"

"Affirmative."

"Transporting in five, four, three, two—"

The man's voice was cut off as Spock reappeared in an entirely different atmosphere than what he was used to. He observed his surroundings quickly, attempting to spot any signs of Khan in the chaotic atmosphere. But there were none.

The people were stampeding throughout the street while simultaneously dodging the ruins of the flaming _Vengeance _warship. There had yet to be any established order as even the nearest officials were either dead or miles away. Khan had successfully inactivated a prime source when he blew the "_archive"_ to pieces.

Ignoring his disadvantage he continued to sprint through the streets, constantly referring to the tracking device he had been equipped with prior to the transportation.

When Khan, having surrendered, was brought to the _Enterprise_ they had purposely outfitted him with a shirt bearing the Starfleet insignia within it that bore tracking device in case, God forbid, he would succeed in an escape. Not only did he succeed, but he also used members of Starfleet as tools to assist him in said escape. Fortunately, if Khan had yet to shed the shirt, Spock could still salvage some hope.

But it was a matter of whether or not that would be enough that corrupted his thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I have a lot in store for this story, these are just small parts compared to the rest of the massive and complex plot I have planned... You have been warned. Tell me what you think, opinions of any kind are welcome(:_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Before every chapter I'm going to do a quick response to all of my reviewers from the previous chapter so to shoutout to:_

_HappytheExceed: Thank you(: I really appreciate you input and look forward to seeing more of it!I have a lot of twists in store(:_

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Though I would love to own a tribble..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Spock sprinted through the streets, his blood pumping faster every minute he came nearer to his destination. The transmission showed Khan to be in the ruins of the fallen 'archive', and that was at least another three blocks away. To top things off, it seemed as if the people were making a conscious effort it swarm in his path. But in a time such as this, who could blame them for panicking?

In an attempt to avoid the hoards, Spock took a turn down an alley that was somewhat out of the way. Though all logic was against his odds, he still continued to trek along operating purely for spite. As he approached the street that would soon lead to the archive the adrenaline that had once pushed him faster began to dissipate.

There was nothing. Nothing but shards of glass beneath his boots as he gazed upon this barren wasteland. All hope had been thrown out the window and he continued to walk through the remnants, gazing on nothing but ash. A shadow of black flashed in his peripheral view. Spock turned his head and beheld a shirt nailed to a single post that stood in the midst of ashes. A jagged rip sat where the insignia should have been secured. Instead it was winking at him from the debris at his feet.

Spock stared down at it, the dazed look in his dark orbs reflecting nothing though he felt so much. He carelessly tread over the device as he clutched the object of desire in his palm, sadly caressing the fabric before pulling it free from the nail and watching as the wind carried it away. Though his initial plan had inevitably failed, he could not give in. With one last snarl he struck down the post from the grounds' clutches and strode towards the street. Distressed though he was in those moments, a rather ineffective plan had been conceived.

Pushing aimlessly through the hoards of people, Spock made his way towards the side street, eyes locking on a mobile. In his haste, he haphazardly hot-wired the vehicle scanning over the crowds to ensure he hadn't been watched by any bystanders.

As soon as the sound of an engine revving echoed his ears, Spock jumped into the seat, quickly hovering the car above what any standard law deemed an acceptable height, and took off in a flurry. He could hardly identify the faces below as he attempted an escape, though hovering over a large city while simultaneously dodging buildings apparently caused quite a spectacle. Nevertheless, he broke every law once held dear and pushed the acceleration to its maximum setting, making sure to not kill himself in the process. After all, there were many buildings overhead that could swat him from the skies like a gnat.

A single name flowed freely through his mind, acting as a stimulant for his recklessness. _Khan_. It was followed with the realization his closest companion and captain was dead at the hands of this assailant, who was roaming freely amongst the people. There was no way of tracking him now that he had shed the single thing that would have lead to his location. But Spock, having logically undertaken the understanding of such a demented mind, knew exactly where he was headed.

Khan wanted to damage Starfleet; he wanted to corrupt its members to avenge the loss of his crew. That was where the man was predictable; his aspirations were always the same.

The sound of sirens brought Spock from his reverie as he saw from the mirrors a fleet of officials trailing him.

"Citizen, pull over."

For a moment the thought of obeying passed his mind, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. He instead referred to what he felt Jim would have done, no matter how reckless and illogical as it may have been. He took a sharp turn, and fumbled with the operating system overriding the blocks placed over the vehicles' maximum speed.

Though going at this rate could potentially kill him, Spock continued to ignore that annoying voice in his head and go with his gut. Albeit his gut was currently screaming stop and surrender. Regardless he decided to drive, strategically avoiding the authorities'—which was difficult—while at the same time scoping the streets for any signs of Khan. Much to his disappointment, nothing came into sight and the police on his tail were irritatingly good at anticipating his evasions.

Spock continued on his way as sirens blared behind him, a constant reminder that he was in the process of a major felony. This would most likely result in his name plastered to the headlines, as well as being stripped from his title in Starfleet. Spock was pulled from his thoughts as he stared intently through his rear-view mirror giving him a full-scale view of his surroundings. The people still swarmed about, attempting to reach a safe haven but failing to see that the buildings were in just as much of a tumult as they were. Amidst the chaos stood a distinct form that protruded just as the single post had among the ruins.

He was dressed in all dark and gazing up towards Spock, completely calm and collected. For a single moment he contemplated the figure as an apparition brought on by his sickeningly savage need to avenge Captain Kirk. But though the mind is a powerful tool, Spock realized this was not a hallucination. He neared a tall building ahead, and immediately recognized it as Starfleet's London headquarters. He needed to get down there.

"Here goes nothing." Spock muttered to himself shaking his head at the absurdity of his actions as well as the situation he managed to get himself into.

In a brash act of confidence and foolishness, Spock disengaged the hovering clutch, which sent him plummeting to the surface and hurtling Starfleet's police forces into the building ahead. He could hear their sirens cease only to be replaced with more within the building. Their bodies fell freely in the distance, nothing to break their fall except what lied below. Though for now it almost appeared as if they were flying, Spock knew when they hit ground there would be an unnerving cracking noise. The concrete was soon stained in crimson as blood flowed freely from their beings.

Spock looked on this with remorse.

"Sacrifices must be made." He spoke solemnly reengaging the hovering ability just enough to prevent impact. He then threw the car in reverse attempting to avoid people, but forcing himself not to care if they were found in his general premise. Fortunately, they fled like flies until the man running dressed in all black collided with the vehicle sending him rolling over the top of the car and smashing through the back windshield.

There was a silence that could kill dozens following his attack. The victim spat blood as more dripped down the side of his face. Though his posture was calm, Khan's eyes burned like coal.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Spock." He spoke as he arose from the ruins, glass falling from his jacket and standing erect in his skin.

"Khan." Spock seethed, exiting the vehicle carefully through the door and approaching the man on the concrete.

"Ahh yes, so you do remember me! I thought perhaps I may have to refresh your mind but it seems as though that may not be necessary."

Spock shot a glare in his direction still unable to comprehend what should be done in this situation. For the first time in his life, he felt powerless. Well, not the first. Khan continued to study Spock as he pulled shards of glass from his forearm. His intentions were vague at best.

"How is your Captain? Hmm?" He continued eyebrows raised in question. "I'm sure his eyes are just perpetually open in joy as he gazes upon my destruction."

"He stares at nothing his eyes wish not to see."

Khan grinned "Oh? Pardon me," He chuckled " I must be horribly mistaken. Though I don't think I can ever forget that dumbfounded expression on his face when your ship went plummeting into earth." Khan purred as he neared closer and closer to Spock, leaving the other man to seethe in his presence. "Can you?"

His response was silence.

"I saw everything," Khan continued "And I know Captain Kirks' fate, though I can help him. Whereas you cannot, unless of course I am of assistance to you."

"You expect me to belie—"  
"Oh Spock," Khan cut him off. "You and I both know I am the superior intelligence, as well as the superior race. My people could crush your people, though half are already near extinction isn't that right? I have the Romulans to thank for that." Spock threw his fist back, intending to see what color of blood he could draw from this foul beast. His attack was halted by a firm grip on his hand.

"You're weak!" he teased as his grip on Spock's hand tightened, snapping every small bone within its form. " I offer you help and your response is to deny it with a fist to my jaw? How very foolish, Spock."

"Gah!" Spock cried out as he twisted his wrist around, leaving him at Khan's command.

"You see, Spock," Khan released his hand as Spock kneeled, astonished at the irony of this moment. "I know that you would do anything to see your captain breathe again, and you know where my desires lie, so listen here." Khan lowered himself bringing Spock's eyes to his own as he gazed down, nothing but death in his icy orbs. "You and I can work together."

Spock glared at him, indicating no such interest towards the idea then lowered his gaze to the dark concrete. But Khan knew the extent he would go to save his captain. He knew of his impulsiveness to die without a second thought, he was born to perish a martyr and now so, a traitor.

"How can you help him?" Spock asked looking back up towards his assailant.

Khan smirked knowingly "My blood. It rapidly regenerates life where it is lacking. I will give it to you, if you help me in return."

"How am I to know you're not lying?" Khan's face solidified instantly as he stood towering over Spock's hunched form.

"I would do anything for my family."

Spock rose as well, facing Khan at his full height with a spur of confidence.

"Your family could mean the destruction of this planet." Spock spat, coming to his sense at last.

"Yes, but will we intend to be?" Khan questioned circling Spock as he did in his dream. Though Spock never imagined he would find himself negotiating with Khan even in a dream, he found it had become his reality. "This never was your home, Spock. Your home was on Vulcan, it was where you were raised. Where you and _your_ family grew. You think your planet is gone forever? It is not." He paused again, regarding Spock carefully. "_We_ can form it again."

Spock grew silent, staring towards Khan as he searched for anything that would lead him to believe it wasn't true. Though he wished it to be.

"I can bring her back, Spock." He looked up questioningly, daring Khan to go further but not forming the words to do so. "Your mother. She does not have to remain dead." He was silent, but a decision had been made.

"What can I do?" Spock responded.

"Give them to me." Was the simple answer "My family and your allegiance, for your home planet and captains life…what will it be?"

There was a hiatus as Spock thought it over.

"You have my word that I will assist you in reuniting with your people."

A large grin split Khans features as Spock said these words. At last, his people would lead again. He would lead again.

"I will save your Captain, Mr. Spock." Spock gave him a curt nod, regarding Khan very carefully in this moment of his weakness. Though unfortunately, he held within his own life the lives of many. "And Vulcan."

Spock then thought of how he longed to see his mother again, and to see his planet restored. Every doubt that had crossed his mind seemed to be a mere passerby as Khan spoke to him so reassuringly. There was something, something he felt when in contact with Khan. It was an electricity of sorts. Though he could not make sense of it, something in his mind told him not to try. It was as if Khan accessed his brain, connecting with his darkest, innermost emotions and drawing them all forth in that moment. None of this made sense, as it was hardly logical, but as Khan's compulsion seeped through Spock's brain he no longer felt remorse or doubt. No, he no longer had to be in control of himself. Khan would carry the burden. He was the holder of Spock's core.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, drop me a review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome, so if you have any plot ideas or questions I will do my best to answer.-E


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Enjoy(:_

_**Disclaimer:** I dont own Star Trek_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sir we have a lock on his location."

"Good, cue me into his communication device." Sulu responded, mentally considering whether or not send backup to the ground. He was immediately broken out of his reverie by a wave of static coming from the speakers.

"Mr. Sulu"

"Mr. Spock, how are things on the ground? Have you found Khan?"

"I have, though he recently slipped from my grasp. As soon as the ship has been revived to it's stable energy level, I request to be transported back to the Enterprise." Spock said, though he sounded vaguely unsure of himself. For him, that was unusual.

"Of course sir, we will beam you immediately."

There was no response on Spock's end as the connection was cut. Sulu was baffled, though he thought little of it.

"Sulu to engineering, we need enough spare power to beam Mr. Spock to the ship."

"Yes, Captain" Came Scotty's voice "We have nearly attained 64% of power. Whenever you're ready, give the order."

"Thank you Mr. Scott." Sulu said as he adjusted his chair and turned towards the young man in front of him.

"Lieutenant Chekov, can you notify those at the transporter platform to lock onto the location of Mr. Spock and immediately bring him to the ship?"

"Yes, captain."

Chekov immediately got up from his chair and strode to the platform. There was a startling absence of enthusiasm in his step that would normally concern the crew, though at the time most were feeling similarly. Upon arrival he simply shooed the current crew members from their posts and locked in on Spock himself for fear that they may fail. Within seconds Spock appeared on the platform, looking stoic as ever as he calmly approached the men. A vial of crimson was grasped firmly in his palm.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, can you direct me to the current location of Doctor McCoy?"

"He is in the medical department, captain."

Spock nodded curtly, taking his leave without another word and stalking off to the facility. He knew what needed to be done in order to save Jim's life, and he would not allow anything to impose on his objective.

"Doctor McCoy." He spoke immediately as he went through the door.

The doctor was laboring over a still Jim Kirk, beginning the embalming process along with three other doctors, one of which wasn't recognizable to Spock though he quickly shook it off and approached the doctors.

"Spock, how nice to see you again." He couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in his tone.

"Likewise, doctor, though I must request your presence in a separate corridor in order to discuss Captain Kirk's condition."

"What condition. He's dead Spock."

"Perhaps." Bones looked at him questioningly with his brow furrowed, but nevertheless set down his tools and went to follow Spock out the door.

"Doctor Gilbrent," The girl turned around, her dark eyes locking with the doctors "Halt the embalming process, I will be in the hall if you have any serious concerns." She nodded before returning to her post.

Doctor McCoy left the room, Spock in tow before coming to a halt.

"Are you out of your mind? What do you mean 'perhaps'? He's dead, Spock, and in case you haven't noticed death is final."

"I have something that may assist in bringing him back to life." Spock held up the vial of blood and Bones took it instantly staring down at it incredulously before looking back up to Spock.

"Are you mad!"

"I am in a perfectly healthy mindset." Bones threw his hands in the air pacing about the hall.

"No. This is impossible, Spock."

"Doctor I must disagree. The blood has a genesis effect, rapidly regenerating life where it is absent. If you were to inject Captain Kirk with this substance, the probability of him being revived is 92%."

"Who'd you kill for that?"

Spock looked at him with a confused expression and Bones rolled his eyes walking back towards the room with the substance in hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked before reentering the chamber.

"I cannot assure you I am positive, but I can assume that injecting his form with this blood will be successful in resuscitating him.

Bones nodded and walked in, leaving Spock to stare at the closing door. There was sorrow in his eyes as he reflected the sacrifice made in order to revive his dear friend.

Bones meanwhile inserted the vial of blood into an injection chamber, tapping the glass lightly with his finger and watching in awe as the substance sloshed in it's containment. Doctor Gilbrent looked at him apprehensively silently opposing his rash decision, but making an attempt to hide her disdain for the situation. He set the vial down and locked it into a small confinement.

"Stay with him, I'll be right back." She nodded and watched as the door shut behind him. As she looked over his still body, she found she couldn't stand the silence in the room. Death had never been welcome in her life, though it always seemed to creep in. Captain Kirk had always been just another passing face, if even that, but something about him made her feel uncomfortable. Perhaps it was his headstrong attitude and imposing personality.

Nevertheless, placing all tensions beside, the doctor swiftly took a pin from her hair allowing the dark tresses to flow freely and began working at the lock smiling as a familiar click filled the silence. It was daunting to stare at the substance which holds life in itself. She picked it up carefully, flicking the side and stalking over to Jim's body.

Slowly the needle punctured Jim's pale skin as she released the contents into his neck until there was hardly a drop left. Immediately discarding the tube, Doctor Gilbrent felt for a pulse, though something told her it wouldn't come that quickly. Perhaps it was five years of medical training. Shaking her head dejectedly, she realized the absurdity of it all. And to top it all off, it goes against nearly every regulation law to apply medical attention to a patient without authorization from your medical officer, especially one so drastic regarding the captain's life.

_He's going to kill me._

In an attempt to hide the neglected rules, the girl carefully prepared another needle ejecting her own blood into the containment and cringing at the amount it took to fill. Regardless, she quickly placed it back into the drawer knowing she could convince bones not to use it. Shortly after, He reentered the room running a hand through his hair and releasing a breath he hardly knew was being held. He looked to her, who sat at Jim's bedside staring at his body dejectedly but raising her gaze to his own.

"I'm so sorry." He said, taking her hand as she rose from her chair accepting his help. He immediately enveloped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. It wasn't often he showed any type of affection these day, especially with his best friend dead.

"For what?" She responded.

"For everything, I've put you through far too much." She pulled away, taking his face in her palms, and searching his eyes for something, anything that would bring him back to her.

"I know you blame yourself, but he died on his own accord. You did not kill him." There was a silence.

"How can you be so sure?" He said taking her hands from his face and watching as they fell limp at her sides.

"Because," She said looking up at him "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and to feel like you could have done something more."

Bones nodded recalling the time in which both of her parents died. She was spared but still haunted with guilt and memories.

"I know." And with that he quickly kissed the top of her head and walked to the drawer shattering the vial and burning its contents. "I guess I just have to get used to losing people."

Her presence by his side was known as she took his hand. He offered a small smile and walked over to the table, covering Jim's form with the white cloth and directing Doctor Gilbrent from the room allowing himself to follow. If they had stayed, perhaps they would have noticed the twitch of a finger beneath the cotton, and even the slight breath that broke through once silent lungs.

* * *

_**A/N:** This was kinda a filler so I could set things up for later and I don't really like it but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Follow, favorite, Review whatever(: Hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Thank you for all the favorite, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate it(: Special thanks to:_

_HappytheExceed: Oh yes Spock will break many rules, he's a bit OOC in this story but whatever...creative licensing(:_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek_

* * *

Chapter 4

Spock paced aimlessly throughout the room, attempting to decipher what exactly went through his head in that moment. It was a moment of weakness, that much was clear. But what had compelled him to agree to be Khan's partner in crime? Perhaps it was the possibility of life that had been promised, but there was no assurance on Khan's part that said the deal was solid. He had, on multiple occasions, exemplified his impeccable ability to twist words with his silver tongue into something so maliciously hypnotizing it was almost as if they had been formed in the pits of hell. This in itself was enough to put Spock into a moment of turmoil.

Instead of taking his usual precautions before selling his soul, he had given it willingly for the life of another planet and another being. He couldn't help but think his brash move to be one that would implant itself into Jim's mind as opposed to his own. Nevertheless, the deed was done.

It wasn't so much that Spock lacked the desire to remove himself from this predicament, but rather that he had the inability. Though his initial desires were to resurrect his friend and home planet; that much still remained unyielding.

Perhaps, had it not been for Jim nearly killing himself on multiple occasions and sacrificing his life for others—even Spock himself—the man would not feel so inclined to carry out this deed.

But the pen had connected with paper, staining the words spoken firmly onto the sheet as if it were etched into a mountain. A Vulcan can never go back on his word. No, that would have been lying.

~..0..~

Dr. McCoy had been hopelessly trying to rest for the past hour or so, but his attempts had proven themselves futile. That is how he found himself slowly placing his bare feet on the ground and sluggishly pulling his body off the hard mattress. The doctor immediately groaned in disapproval.

_Darn corporation, can't even throw a couple dollars out of their piggybanks and invest in some proper sleeping arrangements. _

He then lazily threw on his blue shirt and walked from his quarters, double-checking to make sure in his state of mind he hadn't forgotten pants. The halls were silent, almost too silent for a ship that was supposed to be observed and operated at all times. But on this ship, it wasn't rare to only come across an occasional passing face through the halls.

For a moment, Bones couldn't quite comprehend what had possessed him to stalk the bare corners but he soon tried to reassure himself by reasoning that it must be the lack of sleep. But he couldn't blame the unexpected thought of considering visiting the bridge or the thought of walking down a bit further to where Jim's quarters had been on his lack of sleep. He tried to push the thought from his mind, but regardless, he ended up walking up the various ramps that lead to the room. Upon arrival, the first thing he noticed was that the entire area looked like a crime scene.

There was caution tape lined over the door blocking any attempt to enter the area along with a thin transparent sheet, which covered the ground. Before the doorway was an area clad in yielding signs and strings, adding to the overall affect. Though the room was dark, the door remained ajar, enabling Bones to make out the unmoved furniture. He was tempted to enter but thought better of it when he gazed back down on the multiple signs telling him entering would have serious repercussions.

'_You would think they might want to go through this much effort to protect the room his body is rotting in.'_

But perhaps their intentions were to preserve his sanction of rest, before preserving the actual sanction he now rested in. Well, you could hardly call a confined room in the med bay a sanction, more like a prison for the dead to be probed in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from this facility."

Bones looked up to see a redshirt directing him down the ramps and away from the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't even stand outside of the darn room. Wouldn't want to disrupt his 'particles'."

"We have the best intentions in mind in order to preserve respect for our captain."

"Yeah, while you protect his vacant room from the people trying to sneak in, I'll be making sure no one absconds with his naked body. How's that for respect?"

The man released Bones when he deemed his distance from the room acceptable and left him to straighten his shirt begrudgingly with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry for observing!" He yelled back, a bit frustrated at the fact he couldn't even look upon the room without 'soiling the aroma.' Though he understood that wasn't at all the reason why they were taking these precautions. After all, it was Starfleet regulations to close the room of a deceased captain.

Bones began to walk again in the direction of the med bay, deciding he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyways. It was much to his dismay when he ran into a certain hybrid who had been trapped in thought as well.

"Doctor McCoy, what brings you here at this hour?"

"It's med bay, I'm always here."

"I must indicate your seemingly const—"

"Not now, Spock" Bones cut him off, rubbing his head as he already felt a throbbing ache in his temples "God knows a man can't operate on three hours of sleep, much less communicate with a Vulcan."

"What do you imply, Doctor?"

"You're… complicated." Spock gave a confused look, as Bones huffed "Why don't you go find you girlfriend and 'converse' with her. I'm sure she loves your vast vocabulary and science skills."

"I would normally return you comment with a more accurate description of what you imply, but instead I will simply leave you to ponder as you were." Spock replied before walking past Bones in his orderly fashion, hands pinned behind his back with each perfect stride.

_He looks like a darn schoolgirl._

Forgetting the brush with the Vulcan, Bones continued to make his way to Jim's confinement, regretting every nearing step. But there was work to be done, and if the night continued as it had been, he would need something to peel his mind from his thoughts. Even if that meant embalming his dead best friend.

Upon entering, he expected the normal overbearing scent of rotting flesh and formaldehyde to corrupt his senses, but its absence actually greeted him. He brought his brows together and paced over to the table, carefully observing Jim and constantly wondering if his lack of rest had finally gone to his brain. But there was no mistaking the feeble breath that broke through the sheets.

Bones frantically began searching the drawers for a scanner before giving up and simply placing two fingers on his neck. He felt for a second and immediately gasped, pulling back his hand as if it had been burnt.

A pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

Dr. McCoy laughed nervously before running out the room, finding the small scanner and bringing it back to the confinement grinning all the way, though he was horribly confused. He held the tool as it buzzed over Jim's form, indicating a sign of life. It was impossible, but true. He was alive.

"I need four doctors in sector 7, bring a gurney and prepare sector 4 for occupation." Bones said through the intercom. Hardly a minute went by before a flurry of blue shirts clouded his view and looked for further directions.

"Place him on the gurney, get a gown, and move him into the room! It's fairly simple!"

"But sir," commented one of the men "He's dead, what's the point in moving him?"

"Just do it!" They all looked at him questioningly while his ability to contain his temper waned. "Alright fine, if you wont get your heads out of your butts long enough to follow through on orders, I'll do it myself!" he said as he worked to transfer Jim's body onto the other gurney. Soon enough the other doctors, having come to somewhat of a realization, decided that they would help as well. Jim's body was lifted and carefully placed onto the separate hospital bed then rolled from the room and into the other confinement. Unfortunately the confinement was on the other end of the med bay where critical care patients resided.

Bones followed in tow of the bed, insuring that the other doctors' careless maneuvers didn't allow Jim to fall off the gurney. When they finally reached the compartment, the door was unlocked and Jim was placed inside and immediately connected to monitors and IV's. The biggest shock to all of them was when the heart monitor came online and confirmed a steady beating. They stared at the screen in awe as it beeped firmly without falters. It didn't take long for them to place the proper tools onto the medical table and stand by silently as Bones studied Jim's body to ensure the readings that were coming from the monitors were not false.

It was hard to believe all the tests came out similarly, all indicating signs of life from the once still form. They gazed down at the slow rise and fall of his chest, hardly able to comprehend exactly how it was even possible. Regardless, he was alive, and according to several tests his body was functioning normally. The question was, how?

~..0..~

He ran, ran from it all. Everything that chased him past the point of no return was now behind. A smirk graced his features as he continued to run, a bit of enthusiasm to his step. But when he turned, it immediately broke, leaving nothing but small lines as proof the grin once existed. As he gazed into the sun he found all his forgotten tribulations in the horizon. The heat melted his flesh, blistering tanned skin as it penetrated his body. A scream emerged but was unable to be released and instead remained caught behind his swelling throat.

His feet came to an immediate halt, but what didn't occur to the brash young man was that his feet weren't what was moving. The floor consumed him, throwing his body to the ground as azure eyes glazed over in utter fear, tinting them a shade darker than before. The heat emanating from the distance was overbearing to his form. A voice was once barred was at last released in a blood curdling scream. He was forced to consent to the pull of the ground.

The sea soon came to the Enterprise, rapidly flooding compartments as it broke through the walls and drank the ship in its wrath. Though the water should have provided relief, it burned intensely. It was as if flames rested on its surface, feeding the warmth as opposed to extinguishing it. An oil fire, or so it seemed.

In his panic-ridden state he ran, once again sinking faster than before and finding there was no escape. As he looked around, bodies rose to the surface, the stench of rotting flesh their permanent companions. Their blood stained the glass water in crimson as it did to the bodies that continued to rise. Among these lay familiar features that could instantly be recognized by the man. He felt weak in their presence as if merely looking upon their still bodies would be a sin. Perhaps it was the fact he would need to look down that made him feel inadequate. They deserved more than that.

He soon stopped fighting the water and allowed himself to drift through the damage. The damage he had caused. Though his outer appearance remained impassive, inside he was crumbling with each new face. Some he hadn't even known by name, much less by their sacrifices.

But he stopped altogether at the sight of a body face down, blonde hair sprawled out through the water. Tears immediately overcame him as he knelt to the ground, taking her body in his arms and for once allowing them to fall with him. He could still remember that fateful day.

"_No! You can't make me leave her! I wont leave her!" The boy screamed,_ _holding onto the doorway as if it meant his life._

"_Jim!" The man said, prying him off the wall and shaking his shoulders roughly, forcing him to look into his eyes "She's dying. There's nothing you can do!"_

"_I could have done something!" Jim yelled, unable to stop the tears from flowing freely now. He was hardly able to carry a breath as his eyes searched her room. At the sight of her—hair sticking to her forehead and coughs roughly being released from her lungs—he shut them tightly. _

"_No, you couldn't have. None of us could have." He looked down as if ashamed at himself for forcing realization on the child. _

"_She can't die." He whispered "Not her too, I can't lose both of them." The man shook his head forcing tears of his own back._

"_I'm sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry."_

_Jim buried his face in the man's shoulders, a loud cry of pain shooting from his mouth. He crumbled to his knees, shaking harshly and gasping for breaths. If it weren't for him ever being born, she would have lived. He weakened her, and when death struck she couldn't fight it. And so he wept for her loss, for her pain that he had inflicted._

_ He was silent for only a moment. The moment when the coughs ceased, and blue eyes much like his own stared up blankly to the sky. The desperate silence of death. At only seven, his last link to family had been taken from him. _

_ He stood from his perch, approached the room, and sat at her side, taking her cold, pale hand in his own and staring at those blank orbs. His eyes were changed forever that day, never again to be filled as brightly, nor open as wide. _

_ He cried in agony once again, screaming out to whoever would listen._

_ "Please! I need her, she was all I had left!" He sobbed, hardly able to understand himself, though he didn't care. With her life left his as well, he would never again be James Tiberius Kirk. _

_The broken child brought two fingers to his mothers eyelids, closing them carefully as his tears dropped to the corners_

_ "I'm so sorry, mommy." He paused looking upon her again "I did this to you." _

_And with that he curled up against her just as he did every night. He was loyal to her side as she stroked his light hair, her son's mere presence lulling her into a slumber. He held her hand and wept until he was told to leave. The last glimpse he had of his mother was her shattered form beneath a thin bloodied sheet._

Now he looked down at her again, face holding the same expression now that it had once held that night. She was so still, so pale and frighteningly cold. He cradled her closer, attempting to warm her body with his own heat but finding his attempts futile. He shook his head again, sniffling as he swept her hair to the side allowing a full view of her angelic face. Jim sobbed again pulling her closer as if to protect her from an event that had already occurred.

"I'm so sorry." He said kissing her temple and setting her gently back into the water. He watched with remorse as she floated away into the past along with the others, an empty corpse. The only things fresh left on her form were his tears glistening over her eyelids and shielding them from the sight of his destruction.

* * *

_**A/N:** If you guys really blow me away with reviews I'll post earlier than once a week, but other than that I usually post on Wednesdays(: Hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I'm backkk(: and with a really long chapter to make up for it, hopefully you'll enjoy it!_

_Special thanks to all my new followers, favorites, and reviewers, I'm really glad your enjoying the story(:_

_HappytheExceed: Things will definitely get better, though throughout the story more portions of his childhood will be revealed that aren't much happier, but it all adds to the person his character has become today. So don't worry! There's a reason for his suffering! (Oh my gosh that sounds awful)_

_Rabbit Paols: Well, here's the chapter haha, thanks for your review hope you enjoy it!_

_LoreSoong: Yeah, I attempted to apply some of my experience with Les Mis into this, considering it's one of the biggest sob stories I've ever read, But the next few(after this) will be fairly happy(:_

_CHiKa-RoXy: Thanks(: Hope you enjoy this next chapter(:_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Spock rounded the corner, having heard the desperate plea for assistance from med bay. Initially he thought a patient had been reduced to a mental breakdown, as that would be considered serious but not unusual due to recent circumstances. He later found, upon arriving at the scene, that his assumptions were in fact wrong.

Just as the gurney passed holding Captain Kirk's body, confusion settled in; he found himself gravitating to the scene regardless of whether or not it was against Starfleet regulations. But he did not go far, as the doctors immediately closed the door, effectively shutting him out from any information that may purge his curiosity.

Dejected and confused, he made his way back to the bridge, feeling quite unsatisfied with his lack of discovery in regards to the current situation. It was then that he realized only one thing could convince a CMO to force his attention onto a still body. Life.

Spock's eyes widened in shock, could it really be that Captain Kirk was alive? That Khan had not been bluffing when he said his blood regenerated life? When situations seemed so bleak for his captain, desperation set in. He never in a million years thought his brash decision could lead to Captain Kirk returning. It was improbable and virtually impossible, so therefore could not be. The wonder and longing for an answer consumed him as he sat in Kirk's chair, a lanky finger resting upon his chin.

"Keptin?" Chekov said, effectively bringing Spock from his reverie.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Chekov gave a confused look as he repeated himself a second time. It wasn't rare for Captain Kirk to fail to listen, but Spock was different.

"Ded you examine those reports?"

"To what reports do you refer?" Spock responded, his brow furrowing as he stood from the chair.

"Ze ones concerning ze Mhysian invasion on Starbase tvelve. Ets a level four threat, Keptin."

Spock nodded. "Where is the report located?"

"Next to your chair, Keptin." He winced slightly. No…not his chair.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

He sat back into the chair, picking up the tablet resting to his right side, and began to read over the report.

_Stardate, 2264_

_Base infiltration at 1900 hours_

_23 casualties; 14 wounded—awaiting medical assistance_

_Distress call signaled at 1800 hours; ships who attempted entry targeted; in need of assistance. _

_Base has been cleared of invaders. Operators remain_

Spock cleared his throat, bringing a hand up to his forehead. _More people dead._

"Lieutenant Chekov," He called. "Did we receive this distress signal?"

"Yeas, Keptin." The boy responded hesitantly.

"Starbase twelve is only 960 kilometers from our current point. Why have we yet to respond?"

Chekov fiddled with his fingers, looking down slightly before responding.

"You were not on the bridge, Keptin. We cannot follow through on a signal without a command from the official. That being you, Keptin."

"Oh, of course." He stuttered, setting down his (Or Captain Kirk's) PADD. "I apologize, my thoughts have recently failed to be properly assembled."

Chekov nodded, though still offered Spock a bewildered expression. Spock ignored this as he got up from the chair, wiping his perspiring forehead as he went. He soon realized getting up at such a pace was not the best idea for his wavering balance as he slumped forcefully back towards it, though missing by a few inches. He landed with a thump, hitting the back of his head against the edge as he went, and flailing for something to grasp onto.

"Captain!" Sulu yelled turning from his post to stare at the rare scene before him. Spock lay sprawled across the floor, flat on his Vulcan butt. Oh what Jim wouldn't do to have seen this. Uhura came to his side immediately, stifling a laugh as she took in Spock's shock expression. It was as if she came across an exotic bird in the arctic. The situation in general was quite unusual.

"Umm.. Ar—are you alright, Captain?" she asked still grinning stupidly, but coming across as more constipated considering her great efforts to conceal the undeniable amusement.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I just need a moment to compose myself. Please, excuse me." With that Spock lifted himself from the ground and straightened his uniform, purposefully neglecting to notice the baffled stares sent his way. Upon exiting, he raked a hand through his once impeccable hair, releasing a breath he was hardly aware he had been holding while doing so.

_'What is happening to me?'_

He wondered desperately, but unfortunately the answers didn't all come flooding towards him like usual. Logic was abandoned, so what did he have to go by?

Slowly, but surely he approached his quarters, but not without having to constantly clutch the wall. He realized he was lucky to actually identify a genuine wall as opposed to the twenty others that were figures of hallucination. At least when he found one, it prevented him from toppling to the ground again. Eventually the Vulcan approached the door, to his great relief. After fumbling with the lock for a good two minutes and stumbling over his own feet, Spock was soon buried in a mound of blankets and pillows groaning in agony beneath the covers.

He lied there for a moment allowing himself to drift into the calm presence, nothing but a steady beeping noise to lull him.

_ 'Wait, what?'_

Spock jerked up from his spot, effectively banging his head on the headrest drawing a sharp intake of breath as he went to hold his aching skull. But he found no relief as that dreaded beeping noise had yet to cease. Slowly he dragged himself up, making a conscious effort not to slam his body into any more obstacles. Following the sound-waves emitting from the device, Spock found himself picking up his communicator which had somehow managed to make it underneath the sofa chair. How? He had no idea. Forgetting the whole endeavor, he flipped it open ceasing the sound and brining it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked groggily mentally kicking himself at his lack of eloquence.

"Hello, Mr. Spock."

Spock furrowed his brow. "To whom do I speak?"

"Oh please Mr. Spock, who else wishes to contact you other than your associates? I am actually quite offended."

"Khan." He said, spitting the name out as if it were venom on his tongue.

"Well done Spock, I underestimated you." Khan said, speaking calmly through the other line. "I have a job that needs to be done, and if I am not mistaken you should be perfectly willing to carry this…assignment out? Am I correct?"

Spock scoffed, nearly ready to whip the communicator across the room. The last thing he needed was an obligation from the core of his tribulations. But when you sell your soul, you pay the difference.

"I'm listening." He responded, though a bit reluctantly.

"Good." Khan said a bit more assurance to his voice, but he hid it well. "I knew you would cooperate."

He could practically hear his grin from the other side of the phone, but thought it best to keep to himself for once. Khan continued with his proposition soon after.

"Go to the bridge, I'm sure your familiar with that atmosphere, and retrieve the files located on the systems main operator. I need the past data loggings on the Enterprise, anything that could potentially bring me closer to the location of my crew."

Spock felt the ever present crease form between his eyebrows as Khan forced his command.

"Very well. It will be done." He said, completely prepared to hang up.

"Mr. Spock, one last thing."

Spocks silence was enough of a response for him.

"Get me the captains log prior to our recent brush, and during."

The Vulcan had no choice but to follow through. And so, he simply nodded and disconnected the call.

~..0..~

Bones huffed for what must have been the sixteenth time in this hour alone. Nothing made sense anymore and eventually he would be forced to consent to naivety. Though for now, he wanted answers.

"Bones, are you alright?"

He turned around, only slightly shocked to see Doctor Gilbrent leaning carelessly in the doorway.

"Yes! Umm...come on in."

She sent him a smile, taking advantage of the invitation and sitting herself on the bed. Bones didn't even try to convince her not too anymore, according to her standards it doesn't matter where she sits in his room, either way she's still in his room.

"Thanks for the invite, doctor." She said whispering the last part in such a way he wasn't sure if it was a generic term or an insult. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Was the quick response.

The girl scoffed and got off the bed to stare up at him with those dark eyes. He wasn't sure why she felt the need to stand when trying to pry things out of him. Perhaps it was because it made her feel bigger. Though if he said that to her she would make him regret it.

"Nothing?" She asked. "Please, you're an even worse liar than Spock."

He ignored the offense and turned from her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Bon—"

"'Lena, enough!" He yelled with a startling amount of force. Most people would immediately back down and give in to his wishes. All except for two. 'Lena, and Jim.

"Bones, please listen to me! I want to help you! Can't you see that?" She took his face in her palms, though it didn't have it's usual effect.

"No, I can't," Bones responded coldly, taking her hands from his face and into his own, squeezing them slightly but not enough to hurt. "You can't help me through this one, I'm sorry." He turned to walk but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"It's about Captain Kirk, isn't it?" That wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

"What gave it away?" Came the sarcastic response.

'Lena giggled ruefully "He seems to be the never ending source of all your problems."

He grinned slightly at the memories but stopped himself immediately. There's no point in living in the past. But what he didn't realize was that his true fears lie in the daunting realization that he might get stuck there.

"Even when he's dead, you still can't stop looking out for him." She stopped and looked over to Bones who was caught staring in the distance.

"Bones?" He looked to her with utter desperation. "You need to let go."

"He's still alive."

'Lena stared at him with wide eyes as suddenly all past memories of the day she regretted the most came back to her. It couldn't be possible! If he wasn't alive then, he sure isn't alive now!

"How?" He asked closing his eyes in confusion and frustration.

"How what?" Her best chances were in playing dumb.

"How is he alive? I threw out the serum! Burned it even! None of this makes any sense."

Bones walked back over to his bed and sat rubbing his face with his palms. 'Lena looked down guiltily, somehow unable to approach him. Would it be better for him not to know? There's such a certain beauty in naivety. It's so tempting to keep all the lies locked away from the rest of eternity. But eventually, someone will open Pandora's box. And the more the secrets rise, the harder they will fall.

"Bones.." She started, though a bit apprehensively. "Before you freak out, I need you to listen to me.'

He gave her a skeptical look as he gestured for her to continue.

"When you left the examination room...I was…well I was worried you would do something stupid."

'Lena paused to look at his face, but took one glance and couldn't bear it.

"You just seemed so upset! I myself thought the whole ordeal was crazy but…it was the only way. So, I injected him with the serum."

Bones' eyes widened as he began stuttering uncontrollably, unable to comprehend so much at one time.

"Wh...What are you trying to say? I saw the blood in the serum when I got into the room! Its was there!."

"I refilled it with my own…so you wouldn't notice." Bones raised his eyebrows at her still completely baffled at the situation they had gotten themselves into. They were snagged, and the only way to get past it was to go in circles and jerk.

"What did you think would happen!? What if he had woken up? Or wakes up!"

"I..I didn't know! I presumed the reaction would be instantaneous, I just assumed it didn't work initially. I see now that I was wrong." Bones scoffed as if to express her idiocy for not recognizing that in the first place, though he would have been just as unsure.

"Why! Why did you do it in the first place?" He yelled.

"He was your best friend! What was I supposed to do, let him die?!"

"He was already dead, and I was coping just fine! That was until you interfered! It would have been better if we just left Jim dead!"

"How could you say that?" She responded, anger rising within her system. Though the captain didn't mean much to her, he was still her captain.

"Because I lost him once and lived, but if I lose him again…" He paused shaking his head in frustration and sorrow "It will destroy me." She looked at him with pity, but he wouldn't accept that. Any pity, any trust she could offer him obliterated the moment she transferred that blood.

"Leave." Bones said, turning from her and vaguely gesturing to the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up just opening and closing her jaw like a fish out of water.

"I said get out! Go!" He yelled forcing her out the door as he stood at his full height, daring the girl to say no. But she didn't risk it as soon as she looked at his eyes. They were full of despair, sorrow, disgust, and most of all, betrayal. And so she left, unspoken words glued onto her tongue. Though before she did so, one simple phrase released, but full of anguish.

"I..I'm sorry."

Bones heard, but did not listen.

~..0..~

Spock paced hurriedly through the halls in an attempt to reach Jim's quarters. He had to know. He had to know if the rumors were true, and if making a deal with the devil truly paid off. In his rush, he didn't realize the figure standing before him stomping in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Darn it man, watch where you walk! You coordination is just as bad as Jim's after happy hour!"

Spock looked up, a bit disgruntled but bland just the same.

"I apologize, Doctor. My inability to recognize your presence is awfully concerning, though I must acknowledge that my coordination has in fact been a bit astray. Perhaps you coul—"

"Spock," Bones interrupted halting the other mans speech with his hand. "It was a joke, your nowhere near as bad as he…was."

"Pardon my questioning but it has come to my attention that the rendering possibility of Captain Kirk's rehabilitation has exceeded normal statistics."

"If you trying to say he's alive, then yes."

"So it is true."

Bones sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, your magical potion worked. Congratulations Spock, whatever juice you gave me was genuine."

Spock furrowed his brow

"I must say that my own confusion lies in that the tone of which you say this seems to appear sarcastic."

"You can recognize sarcasm now?" The doctor rolled his eyes with irritation "That's new. Must have increased your models intelligence."

"Are referring to the rumor that Captain Kirk formed which implied that I was in fact not human nor Vulcan but instead a mixture of technologically advanced mechanisms, controlling my body functions in order to create an illusion of a true being?"

There was a pause in which Bones raised his eyebrows yet again at Spock before responding.

"Yeah a robot, Spock. I never thought _that_ could be so complicated. Buy I guess in your mind, everything is." He continued to speak as if to prevent the other man from beating him to the chase

"What are you doing out here Spock? A long way from home don't you think?"

Spock furrowed his brow.

"As Vulcan was destroyed, and we are currently on a track towards earth I do not see to which home you refer?"

"The bridge, Spock. It's a saying."

Spock looked at him incredulously as if to challenge his knowledge.

"In the south." Bones muttered, quickly stalking away from the Vulcan.

"Doctor," Spock said, extending his hand onto Bones' shoulder. Bones turned around rather exasperated at the situations he found himself in lately. " Might I request to briefly check on Captain Kirk's progress?"

"I don't think th—"

"But, as captain I believe I am in the right authority according to Starfleet regulations. My asking you was simply an attempt to gain your respect and trust, though your denial suggests you hold neither for me."

Bones scowled, but relented. There was no use fighting with a Vulcan, no matter how infuriating he was. Though that instinct seemed to only run through him as Jim did it all the time. That usually resulted in him venting in med bay about how much he would love to see Spock's logic shoved down his throat, and at the end of the day, he had completely forgotten. It seemed to most that Jim had about a five-minute rebound rate before he was back doing the next stupid thing. Unfortunately that meant he did something stupid approximately every five minutes he wasn't working on the bridge, and even then he goofed off occasionally.

And so, Bones ignored his desire to take out his medical tools and file down those extremely irritating pointy ears (He and Jim had a theory that once physical normalcy was established he would stop being so cocky. In Spock's way of course.) and simply lead him down the hall.

Spock entered the room and immediately turned his attention to the monitors beeping in a perfect rhythm. He then looked to Captain Kirk. Jim had regained most of his coloring and hydration, though his skin still remained a bit blistered from the radiation. Bones gestured to the array of scars and bruises which littered his body, as well as the multiple stiches he required long before he got himself killed. He was a pallet of blues, purples, yellows, and reds all mixed into a sickeningly heroic personification of this broken man.

"The healing process will take a while, considering he was dead and the tissue as well as nerves weren't rendering properly." He looked down at Jim again, shaking his head ruefully.

"I always knew he would die young, but he always managed to cheat it." Bones laughed at the memory in which they both sat in Jim's compartment during a three-day marathon of the old television show: Game of Thrones. He had always joked that in the face of death his response would be 'not today.'

"Perhaps our Captain was never supposed to die that day."

"What do you suggest Spock? That in an alternate reality he was supposed to live? He was dead in this reality, so that theory is quite trivial isn't it? When people die, they're supposed to stay dead. Simple as that." The doctor looked upon Spock with fury, but somehow it was different than the usual death glare as he continued to yell. "There are no second chances, Spock."

Bones scowled at the men, but his actions held both despair and pity.

"Not for people like us."

~..0..~

Jim contacted Scotty immediately from his chair, quickly pressing the intercom and the locator.

"Scotty we're losing power!" He yelled, not even attempting to keep the worry from his voice. What good was it when only a psychopath wouldn't be scared in this situation?

"Thar's extreme damage derne to engines one, three, and four. The only one somewhat performin' is engine two, and even tha' isn't doin' very well!" Came Scotty's voice, just as much frightened as he was.

Chances were slim. Jim knew that much, but he had to try. There had to be some way to get through this, he wasn't about to let the entire crew die.

"How can we fix it?!" He said, willing to do almost anything in prevention of impact.

"We can't!" Scotty responded, his tone raising higher and higher. "At least not in time! The only possibility would be…"

Captain Kirk sighed, finding him self at an extreme lack of patience. But who wouldn't be in this situation?

"What, Scotty?! I don't have time for dramatic pauses!"

"We would have to access the core trigger for emergency power on all systems of the ship, but its located on the other side of engineering."

"That's a problem, why?"

"It's split in half! Right down the middle! There's no way for me to access it!"

Jim cursed loudly before jumping from his spot and contacting Chekov.

"Chekov, I need you to find the lever that connects to the core of my ship, can you do that for me?"

"Yeas, Keptin!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Fantastic, Mr. Spock take the chair…I'll be right back."

Spock nodded and sat down as Jim ran from the room and towards engineering. Luckily, he found himself with Scotty just in time before the ground crumbled.

"Run!" He yelled, the Scottish man hot on his trail. They maneuvered through the halls, attempting to avoid the cracks but failing horribly. Their obstacles worsened as the Enterprise hit debris, sending the entire ship spiraling out of control. As if it wasn't already difficult enough.

Both men hastily grabbed onto the railing and held on for dear life until it calmed down somewhat, but it still left them hanging from their palms. Regardless, Jim began scaling the bars trying to ensure a steady grip but slipping every few seconds. Just as he began to make progress the ship tilted violently sending his stomach straight into one of the bars eliciting a groan.

"Gah! Crap!" He yelled, grasping his stomach with a grimace.

"Are you alrigh' Captain?" Scotty asked, pulling him up from the ground.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine let's just keep moving."

_His pace quickened as he felt the ground shake beneath him. As he looked down to see the anomaly that was this jolt, his eyes widened in shock. _

'_No..No,no,no,no no!" Jim yelled, quickly turning from his spot and starting towards the back of the ship. He could feel the gravity pulling them down towards the surface, except what would usually be considered solid ground had turned into the core of the planet. A fiery ball of fusion slowly circumvented beneath them as the dirt gave way, opening a wide crevice beneath them. Death, is imminent._

_They were falling further and further, and in little time the enterprise would lie in a pile of rubble and corpses. It was seemingly impossible to save them now, unless the core was reactivated. And so, summoning the little amount of courage he had left, Jim ran through the halls and towards the core. It was the only way to save the ship, and the hundreds of lives it held. The weight of the world rested upon his shoulders, and the common sensation of fear settled in. _

"Keptin!" Chekov yelled from across the engineering center as he waved both hands in the air for attention.

"Chekov! Did you find that lever?"

"Yeas, Keptin but we 'ave a problem!"

"What is it now!?"

Chekov gestured to the system of which was completely shut down and a lever rested in the middle completely bent past the point of any use.

"It's stuck, there's no way to fix it!" He exclaimed, visual fear rising within his system. "We're going to die."

"No we're not." Jim said resolutely walking towards the room holding the core. "Not today."

Scotty rounded from the corner, shaking his head vehemently as he tried to discourage the idea.

"Are you insane!? What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going in." He responded, pushing past Scotty and continuing on his way, though at the same time he questioned his own sanity.

"No your not! That door is there for a reason, It means do not enter! You'll get yourself killed!"

"And if I don't do this you and the entire crew will die!" Jim yelled "I took an oath to protect my crew, and my ship with my life, and I'm not going back on my word so I can be labeled as a coward. The Captain who watched his crew die and sank with his ship, doing nothing to prevent it!"

"You tried, Jim! But it's over now!"

Jim huffed and drew back him arm, connecting it with Scotty's head and effectively knocking him out.

"Sorry, buddy" He said, securing the engineer into a nearby chair "But it's not over for you."

With that he slowly walked away, fear rising within his system but he forced himself to neglect it. There was no going back now, he had to die. And so he opened the doors which blocked his destiny, immediately feeling the air grow heavy as he entered the chamber and stared upon the complicated system of tubes and wires.

'Here goes nothing'

He began to climb, coughing and gasping for fresh air as he went, but finding no solace in the solid air riddled with radiation. The heat ripped at his skin bringing up blisters from his skin in a sickening display of red's and pinks. Regardless, he continued to climb and ignored the feeling of a drill implanting itself into his skull as his lungs collapsed beneath his ribcage.

Nearing the top, he began to feel himself falling and unable to recompose himself, but one thought rang through his mind as he reached the summit.

'Death is my escape.'

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** I am sooo sorry it took me so long to __update! I have been absolutely swamped with work and high school is a very busy thing... anyways I hope you all like the chapter and I have the next one partially written but, updates may not be as often. Though I will try to write on weekends(:_

_Special thanks to: _

_CHiKa-RoXy:Thanks(: the update wasn't as soon as I though it would be but I hope you enjoy this chapter(:_

_HappytheExceed: I know right? I never even planned on all this stuff happening to Spock but I guess things progress as you go on(:_

_SuperKawaiikitsune: That is quite the username(: Anyways, this chapter is definitely for you haha I hope you like it(:_

_A shade of grey91: Thanks(: I appreciate it!_

_Enjoy(:_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_**Jim walked slowly, alone once again in the world. He hadn't a reason to move on, to live. How could he see a potential good on this Godforsaken planet? All redemption and morals seemed to fade away in the forthcoming generation, and all that was left were these poor souls yearning for something more but never receiving it. Jim was among those people. **_

_** It had been thirteen years since his mother's departure, and although it didn't hurt as much anymore, the scars remained. They always would. **_

_**In that moment, he vowed never to allow someone to hurt him again. Never to trust anyone in fear of losing yet another person held he dear. There couldn't be an additional scar on his chest someone had implanted when they left him behind. So he put up a virtually impenetrable wall, and forced himself not to care. Why should he when the world seemed to hate him so? What was the point? **_

_**He came to a quick halt as the voices of two men in the distance brought him from his sulking.**_

'_**Voices?'**_

_**He tuned in a bit closer in an attempt to make out what they were saying, but found it to be harder than he initially thought.**_

_ "Perhaps our Captain was never supposed to die that day." _

_**He heard Bones scoff and could almost see his enragement, though he couldn't actually identify their figures in the darkness. **_

_ "What do you suggest Spock? That in an alternate reality he was supposed to live?"_

_**Probably. Spock is never vague.**_

_ "He was dead in this reality, so that theory is quite trivial isn't it? When people die, they're supposed to stay dead. Simple as that."_

_**Thanks for the support buddy, miss you too. **_

_ "There are no second chances, Spock."_

_**Unfortunately, no**__._

_ "Not for people like us." _

_**Jim felt himself being pulled from the dream realm in agony as he fell to the ground in an attempt to grasp his surroundings. But each piece he pulled turned to sand in his palm. When all was lost he relented to the pit of darkness, expecting to feel a sickeningly painful smash but instead felt and soft cushion beneath him**_

**That was when azure eyes opened again, and a shaky breath was drawn from once still lungs.**

~..0..~

They looked over immediately at their captain who was still greedily drinking from the air with haste.

"Good your awake." Bones said, turning around to retrieve his medical examination tools from the counter. Jim continued to gasp heavily as his eyes searched the room.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead; it was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were in a coma for two weeks."

"E-Excuse me?" He asked as Bones scanned over his body, apparently checking his vitals. The doctor simply shrugged. "Transfusion?" Jim clarified.

Bones rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated, I had no choice." He responded, deciding it would be best to keep it from Jim that he only reason he was alive was because of a different doctor who pitied him. It was better to think his best friend revived him.

Kirk closed his eyes as if in pain but looked back to Bones questioningly.

"Khan?" Bones turned back around and pretended to busy himself.

"Once we found him, the…doctors synthesized a serum from his super blood." He turned around yet again, regarding Jim with seriousness. "Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

He grinned slightly and laughed.

"No more than usual." There was a pause before continuing. "How'd you catch him?"

"We didn't." Bones responded ashamedly. Jim frowned and furrowed his brow as he attempted to sit up from his bed only grimacing slightly.

"What do you mean we didn't?" He questioned. "How'd you get the syringe?" The doctor shook his head unknowingly.

"Ask the one who got it."

Spock entered quietly from the shadows with his impeccably crisp uniform and perfect hair, which for some reason irritated Jim to no end. But for now, he was relieved to see him alive and well.

"So I hear you saved my life." Kirk said, bearing a slight smile.

"Actually, Captain the stable compound formed in order to rehabil—"

" Spock," He interrupted. The Vulcan looked at him with confusion. "Enough with the over analyzing, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You are welcome." Spock said, a slight smile appearing.

"So," The captain started, readjusting himself in the hospital bed realizing the comfort levels to be startlingly low. "How'd you manage to do it?"

"To what are you referring, Captain?"

"The syringe."

"Oh..Um.." He paused to look at Jim who was making an odd expression. "That is not relevant Captain," Kirk raised an eyebrow "In considering all recent tribulations you have faced, I conclude it would be in your best interest to rest until you have fully regained your strength."

Spock turned and walked quickly from the room leaving a baffled Jim and Bones behind to gape.

"What was that about?" Jim asked, trying to maneuver himself back down onto the bed and finding, much to his dismay, that it wasn't as easy as he would have preferred.

"I do not know."

~..0..~

Spock released a heavy breath and wiped his slightly perspiring forehead. He couldn't allow Jim to know what he had done, the regulations he had broken right underneath his nose as he lay on his death bead. It wasn't right, and it wasn't honorable but it had, in the long run, proved to be most effective. Captain Kirk was alive, and that was all that mattered. Had Jim known he was revived through a sketchy agreement between one of his closest companions and biggest threats, he would have probably preferred to remain dead. But, there was the natural knowledge and yearning for life within the human race that seemed to stand strong.

Spock made his way towards the bridge a bit less excitedly than usual to attend to his duties.

As soon as he traversed through the door, he was met with strange looks all around, ranging from confusion, to worry, and even a few humorous grins.

"Keptin," Chekov yelled effectively breaking the silence "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Mr. Chekov, simply a bit fatigued… " Spock responded, sitting himself down in the chair. "How are the systems aboard the Enterprise?"

"Up an' running sir, ve recently conwersed vith Mr. Scott who clarified zhat zhere was minimal damage done to zhe bridge, but zhe hull has suffered greatly. Thankfully, Ve should be able to successfully reach Earth vithout any coomplications."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Mr. Sulu, please set course for Earth and notify Mr. Scott of our plans."

"Yes, Captain." He said, though a bit hesitantly.

It wasn't so much that the command given concerned him, but more so that the circumstances were a bit frightening. A person doesn't usually take such drastic measures as changing their course, especially Spock. But, considering all the recent events, who could blame him for being a bit brash. Besides that, the ship wasn't exactly in any condition to be doing anything, regardless they would have to get there somehow.

Sulu logged the hours and inserted the new command as well as making it known to all on the ship their destination.

"Umm, Captain?"

"Yes Mr. Scott?" Spock responded to the intercom

"We do not 'ave the ability to go into warp, it'll blow the whole ship! 'e do not 'ave that kind of power, sir."

"Then we will have to travel at an average speed."

"Sir—"

"Is there a more efficient way to do things, Mr. Scott?" Spock interrupted his brow raising incredulously.

"Well…No bu—"

"We will set the course for earth."

"Yes, Captain." Scotty replied, a sense of hesitation laced his tone but Spock ignored this, surely leading the ship into destruction.

~..0..~

"So, your blood levels look normal, your pulse is strong, and the cardiovascular system is performing perfectly. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Jim." Bones said, looking over Jim's medical result files in awe.

"I'd say the bruises littering my body and the feeling of burning flesh counts as a little bit of a problem."

"Yes but only a skin problem, where your health is concerned, your fine."

Jim nodded and sat up regarding Bones with a smirk.

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

"I meant that as a medical term, but now I see I should have insulted to your impulsive dimwittedness."

"That was quite the loose medical term." Jim laughed, slapping the doctor on the arm, earning a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose I just thought I should dumb it down for you of the simpler minds."

"Ouch. That was a low blow." Both men snorted, but the thickness in the air still remained. Jim Kirk had died, that much would never go away.

The captain rubbed his forehead painfully and applied pressure to his eyes.

"I have a headache that could kill a small child."

"Yeah I wouldn't doubt it, you hit your head pretty hard, but it's healing now. And surprisingly fast may I mind you." Albeit his tone sounded jokingly he was more relieved than anything. Though baffled was pretty far up on the list as well.

"What can I say, my body is admirably immune to injuries. Like a Vulcan's, but better looking."

"Don't ever say that to Spock, he might get paranoid."

Jim smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. The only emotion they held, was pain. A pain that could send the crew to their knees in an attempt to draw it from his battered soul, but not one could succeed. What the eyes had already seen could not be erased.

"He's still out there. Somewhere." He said darkly "It isn't over, is it."

"No." Bones replied bring his duties to a halt.

The captain nodded and threw his head back, relishing in the comfort of a soft pillow beneath his neck.

"You should get some rest, Jim. Depending on how your vitals are operating we may be able to release you tomorrow. But no promises."

"I know, regulations and all that crap. Remind me never to get myself submitted to med-bay ever again. It's a little to stuffy in here."

Bones scoffed and shook his head "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"I'll be counting the minutes." Jim called his eyes still closed, but a grin plastered to either side of his lips.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it, this chapter didn't have very much action or Spock to it, but don't worry there will be! Anyways tell me what you think(:-E_


End file.
